The Notorious G
by Chosen2007
Summary: This takes place after Greenlee learns what Aidan and Kendall did, she comes to the dirty south to crashed at a ex-lover's club. The more Greenlee stays, the more she wants to reinvent who she really is and who she wants. Bleeding Love is Leona Lewis
1. Chapter 1

_The Notorious G_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part One_

_It was the dirty south as everyone called it, Luther Crowe was driving into the parking lot and walked into the club. His bodyguard Calloway told him about all the orders that were supposed to come in and he had his glasses on. Calloway was six foot eight, a very big guy, graduated at the top of his class as an accountant. Calloway said that someone was in his office and he's going to like this. Calloway patted him on the back and walked away. Luther walked into the office, she was lying there very quiet and very much asleep. The invitation which he gave to her a long time ago was accepted and as he quietly pulled up a chair then sat down in front of her. He recognized the fact her face was moist and her make-up was messed up. When she met him, her car broke down; he gave her lift to the nearest hotel and someone to fix the car. Greenlee came back after he left his car to thank him and loved the club, it was called, Haven. It had two floors, a mixture of eighties, seventies and nineties. It had a stage too and so Greenlee made a home here and had her own V.I.P room after a while. She was the Notorious G, she would be this little diva that she once was, Luther played it up like that but when someone would come in she was nice and they knew to play it up because Luther asked them too. Luther and Greenlee had a passionate respect for each other which accounted for several moments in bed together. Greenlee left when it was getting very serious; Luther understood and told her the door was open for her to come back. Greenlee opened her eyes and saw Luther._


	2. Chapter 2

_The Notorious G_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Two_

_Greenlee got up, they made small talk first and she told him about everything she had done ever since she left. She told him about Spike, how she almost dies, Aidan, Kendall, Zach and then the betrayal. Luther was blown away, he knew that Greenlee would never take a child, he told her she was wrong but he knew that if it wasn't for her, Lola, his daughter would be dead. There was a fire at the club, Greenlee instinctively took Lola out first and Luther followed. Luther didn't even had to say it, Greenlee had great instincts, Luther was trying to save a doll that her mother had given her before she died. Luther didn't like those people in Pine Valley and so he held her hand then said, "How long do you want to be here?" Greenlee responded, "I don't know." Luther shook his head and hugged her. He did that for his own satisfaction because he missed her so much and Lola opened the door to see Greenlee. She ran to Greenlee and hugged her tightly. _

_Greenlee and Lola caught up, Luther was finalizing a couple of performances and deals. Every now and then he would look over at the girls. He shook his head, so they all hung out at the office they got pizza and played monopoly. Lola won, they weren't holding back, she won. Luther would look over to see the hint of happiness that Greenlee didn't have a couple of hours ago. As Amelia, Lola's nanny came to get her, she didn't want to leave Greenlee and as she left, she gave her one more hug. _


	3. Chapter 3

_The Notorious G_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Three_

_Greenlee was walked into the V.I.P room, they watched as everything was set up for the night, it was Jordan Sparks that was coming here and Chris Brown was the surprise, the other surprise was Leona Lewis. Greenlee loved the song, Bleeding Love, she knew what it meant to be reluctant to love someone. As concert time was coming, Lola came back to hang with Greenlee, Jordan Sparks came in, Luther introduced all of them to her, then Chris and then Leona. Greenlee was all over Leona about the song and she got an idea for a new line just from talking to her. So Greenlee had a sketch pad, her and Lola were working on it. So Luther went out to run things as usual there was the drunk, the wannabes and the shy guys. There were the gay couples and the gold diggers. There were metal guys as well, they knew that Luther got a rock band to play here as well from time to time. As Luther came back in, Greenlee shown him, It was called "bleed". Greenlee pitched about being reluctant to be with someone and how this would be perfume for someone to go after what they wanted. Luther didn't deny Greenlee was brilliant and he told her that which gave Luther an idea. _

"_Now I'm not saying this because I want you all to myself." Luther said and Greenlee responded, "Spit it out Crowe." "Why don't you take your shares and reinvented fusion here?" Luther asked and Greenlee was confused but actually entertained the idea._


End file.
